A communication may be established between a client device (e.g., a laptop, a tablet device, a data processing) and a media device (e.g., a television, a projection device, a multidimensional visual emersion system, a console). For example, a user of the client device may need to read a manual to understand a protocol to configure the media device into a networked media device (the media device registered in a communication network). The user may not understand the protocol. As such, the user may consume significant customer support time in configuring the media device. Alternatively, the user may need to expend financial resources to request assistance from a network administrator to assist the user in configuring the media device. This may be cost prohibitive for the user.
Furthermore, the user may need to associate the media device with the client device. The user may need a code that uniquely identifies the media device. The user may be unable to locate the code that uniquely identifies the media device. Even still, the user may need to create an account to register a communication session between the client device and the media device. This may be time consuming and difficult. As a result, the user may give up and not associate the client device and the media device. Therefore, a revenue opportunity may be missed because an interested party (e.g., a distribution carrier, a set top box operator, a search engine, an advertiser, the user etc.) may be unable to access behavioral data associated with use of the media. In addition, the user may be inconvenienced when a programming on the media device and the client device remain independent of each other.